Monkeying Around
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Renji is tired of his zanpaukto's whining and needs some time away from Zabimaru. To that end, he foists the zanpaukto onto Ichigo as part of his "Substitute Duties" to spend the day with her. IchigoxZabimaru(Chimpette) Lemons! Three-parter.
1. Chapter 1

Monkeying Around  
IchigoXZabimaru

**A.N.: This is a challenge given to me by LooseTie. In case you're wondering this involves the female part of Zabimaru's manifested spirit.**

**Warning: Lemon!**

**Note: Whenever she's alone, Chimpette will be referred to as Zabimaru.**

**Squad 6 Building:**

"Renjiiiiii! I'm so bored!" cried out Zabimaru. The zanpakuto was lounging on the couch, her chained childlike counterpart picking his nose behind it while clanking the chain connecting the two together. The green-furred woman kept saying she was bored for the umpteenth time every five minutes. The vein on Renji's forehead bulged every time and now it was starting to get to the point where he was getting a migraine from her complaining and Snake's chain rattling.

"Would you two keep it down?! I'm trying to work here! And if Captain Kuchiki hears you whining again I'm the one who has to pay the price!" The lieutenant was trying to fill out the ever increasing amount of paperwork that kept piling up. Just when he was about to yell at the two for jangling the chain noisily just to piss him off, the door opened and in walked his captain Byakuya.

The stoic captain looked at his exasperated lieutenant and gave a rare look of pity. "Renji, your frustrations getting the better of you. Take the rest of the day off and go relax. I'll deal with the paperwork. You take your zanpakuto and get out of here," he ordered. Surprised at how generous his captain was being for once Renji decided to oblige him. Grabbing the zanpakuto by their chain Renji exited the room.

Chimpette looked at Renji as he pulled them down the hallway. "Hey!" she cried out feeling annoyed. "You gonna get us something to do or what?" Renji whirled around to yell at her before he spotted a certain orange-haired substitute strolling by. "Ichigo!"

His buddy turned around and waved hey to him as he walked up to him, still dragging Zabimaru by their chain. "Um, what's up Renji?" The redhead gestured toward his zanpakuto. "I need a break from these two for a day. You mind taking them off my hands?"

Ichigo gawked at the request. "What? No! I'm gonna go train today at the hidden training grounds! I've got no time to play babysitter for you Renji!" Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled at the lieutenant, a little ticked at the prospect of having to entertain the two of them all day. It'd be like babysitting two Renjis! "I'm not doing it and that's final!"

Chimpette scowled at the two of them. "HEY! We're right here you know!" She hated it when Renji tried to shirk them off at the first chance he gets. Renji shushed her as an idea popped into his head. "Aha! I'm invoking your substitute soul reaper responsibilities. You have to do whatever your superior officer, in this case me, commands you to do! And I order you to take Zabimaru with you to go train!"

"Hey! You just made that up!" retorted an angry Ichigo.

"Oh really? Would you like to ask Captain Kuchiki if it's true? I'm sure he'd love to exercise that right." Ichigo sighed, knowing that it was a lost cause trying to deter the redhead. Renji grinned at Ichigo's downtrodden face, glad he was getting Zabimaru off his hands. "Alright! Have fun you guys!" Renji said before making himself scarce.

Snake picked his ears and snorted, annoyed at Renji's flippancy. "Hey Chimpette? Could you unchain me? I wanna go play with Sogyo no Kotowari." He pulled at Chimpette's arm like a child pleading with his mother. The female half sighed before relenting. "Fine," she said as she unchained Snake's collar, "But if I find out you got into trouble again I'm gonna strangle you with the chain! Got it?"

Snake yawned at Monkey's words before heading off for Squad 13. "Whatever, Big Butt. I'm outa here…." Chimpette scowled at her companion, ready to knock some sense into the little brat before Ichigo started for the door. The woman snorted at the boy's flippancy before taking off after him but not before making a mental note to smack both Snake and Renji when she got back….

**Hot Spring Training Grounds**

Zabimaru sat in the hot springs while watching Ichigo train. The boy was trying to master his hollowfication and the sight of him training was amusing to the zanpakuto. Her chain was wrapped around a rock nearby. Zabimaru sighed at the feel of the hot water around her body. Many people tend to overlook it but all the woman had as covering was her green fur, which could sometimes be a problem since she'd never wore clothes.

As Ichigo took his shirt off, the garment becoming obstructive after being covered in his sweat, Zabimaru raised an eyebrow. Taking a good look at his handsome physique made the woman lick her lips. A hand dipped below the water to go down to her womanhood and slowly started to play with it, rubbing a finger against the slit before slipping it inside her. As she continued watching Ichigo train she could feel herself get hotter and wetter, and not because of the hot spring. Soon the feeling became too much for fingers alone to satisfy her, she needed something more.

The mallow-haired woman stood up and got out of the spring, water dripping off her wet fur. Walking over to the tiring Ichigo she sat on a large flat rock. "Hey, Ichigo!" The boy turned around, his mask fading away from his face. She had to admit that the sight of his black and yellow eyes were a bit of a turn on. "Why don't you take a breather and relax? You've been at this for an hour and a half."

The substitute took a deep breath before shaking his head. "No; besides which, how am I supposed to relax with you watching me?" Zabimaru hopped off the rock and sauntered over to Ichigo. Placing a hand on his shoulder she took his hand and rubbed it against her fur covered leg. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of a few things…."

Ichigo was shocked as she tugged on his _obi_, causing his pants to fall down and leave him nude. "Hey! Zabimaru!" he cried as he felt her body press up against his, "What do you think you're doing?" Zabimaru, one for action not words, leaned forward and kissed him. Her hands dug into his orange-haired scalp as she deepened the kiss. As she pulled away from the kiss Zabimaru grabbed Ichigo's hands and led him back to the rock she was sitting on.

"Come now Ichigo. You look like you need a nice relaxer. And wouldn't you admit this is a nice way to get back at Renji?" On that the substitute could agree. As he looked over Zabimaru he had to admit she was very attractive. She sat up on the rock and cupped her large breasts, smiling at the boy with a "come hither" smile. The sight was enough to make Ichigo rise to full manhood. Deciding that the zanpakuto had a point Ichigo crawled on top of her as she lay down on the flat rock. As Zabimaru pulled him into another kiss he moaned at the feel of her fur pressing up against his skin.

Before Ichigo could really get into it Zabimaru flipped them over and slid down his body. Ichigo moaned as he felt her large jugs slide down his chest before the wedged his cock between them. "Lookie' here, Ichigo. It seems your zanpakuto's a little lonely. Let's fix that, shall we?" Zabimaru remarked with a devious grin. Slowly she ran her tits up and down Ichigo's shaft, enjoying the moans coming out of the boy.

Ichigo laid his head back and basked in the warmth surrounding his cock. Since her chest was the only part of her body not to have fur on it. Ichigo could feel the smoothness of her skin as his cock slid between the large globes. When Zabimaru leaned down and took the head into her mouth and began licking the slit Ichigo could feel his balls start to swell. Zabimaru sensed this and gave a muffled chuckle. Using a free hand, she slowly gave Ichigo's balls a good fondling, all the while increasing the pressure on his cock with her breasts. The pleasure became too much for Ichigo to handle, throwing his head back as he came. The first spurt from his head shot straight into her mouth. Pulling back, Zabimaru grinned and squeezed his cock as more shots covered her face and chest. The sexy zanpakuto sighed as the warm spunk covered her.

The substitute, still hard despite the heavy load his pistol discharged, watched as the woman licked up the cum off her face and chest. The sight of the sexy woman licking up his essence turned him on more than ever. Zabimaru saw the lust glint in his brown eyes and smiled. Seeing he was still hard she turned around and got on her knees. Bending over she spread her cheeks, revealing her dripping wet pussy to the boy, normally concealed by her green fur. "Come here, Ichigo. Let's fuck like animals!"

Emboldened by his growing lust Ichigo got on top of Zabimaru, mounting her. He heard the zanpakuto give out a quick gasp as he rubbed the head of his cock against her dripping slit. As he slid into her warm depths he felt her tight muscles tighten around him, sheathing him as he buried himself up to the hilt. He pressed his chest down onto Zabimaru's warm back as he drew back and thrusted back in. Wanting to feel the woman beneath him writhe in pleasure Ichigo gripped her soft warm breasts and pounded away at her hot cunt at a fast pace.

Zabimaru moaned and gasped as she felt his cock slam into her. Their bodies began to grind together as she responded to Ichigo's sincerity by bucking back into him, making her body shake as her ass slammed against his hips. "Oh! Oh! OHH!"

Ichigo could hear the zanpakuto moaning and smiled. She shivered against him as he took a hand off of her breast to brush her hair aside before he licked her earlobe. As his hand returned to her swinging breasts he squeezed the soft mammary, Zabimaru reached up and ran a hand through his orange hair. Pulling the boy into a sweet kiss, Zabimaru squeezed her muscles around his shaft, making him moan as her hot walls clenched around him. "Oooh! Ichigo! I think I'm getting addicted to this!" she gasped as she felt the pleasure inside her begin to explode. "Yes Ichigo! More!"

Ichigo thrusts became frantic, his hips losing all sense of control. As he felt his balls swell up again he pressed his face against Zabimaru's shoulder, feeling her fur rub against his cheek. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Zabimaru turned her head again and smiled. "Cum inside me Ichigo! Let's cum together!" The orange-haired substitute pistoned his cock into Zabimaru's cunt as deep as he could go, shoving all the way to the hilt once more. The two cried out as they came together, with Ichigo hugging Zabimaru tightly as he spilled his load into her. He sighed as he felt her cum around him, the rock beneath them becoming stained by their fluids leaking from Zabimaru's stuffed cunt. Gasping as her body shook in Ichigo's grasp, Zabimaru laid her head down on the rock and took deep breaths. "That was amazing Ichigo." Her eyes widened as she felt him move inside her, still hard. Feeling turned on as she felt the cum inside her churn as he moved Zabimaru told him to pull out for a moment.

As Ichigo did as she requested, pulling his rock hard manhood out of her gaping cunt. Zabimaru rolled onto her back. "Alright then, Ichigo, let's have some more fun…."

_**1 Hour Later**_

"Hahh… I needed that," Zabimaru said as she laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. The two of them were now in the hot spring, exhausted after a full hour of rampant sex. "You know Ichigo; I think we should keep this going."

Ichigo looked at her a bit flabbergasted. "You wanna go again?! Zabimaru, I'm not sure I've got anything left in the tank!" The long-haired zanpakuto chuckled. "No, I'm sure I won't be able to move my legs for the rest of the day if you pound into me like that again. I was thinking more of a secret relationship."

Zabimaru saw Ichigo's eyebrow rise and whispered into his ear "It'd be more fun if we kept it from everyone, wouldn't you say?" Ichigo grinned and gave her a sweet kiss. The thought of the prospects thrilled the boy. It thrilled him so much that he felt his lower half begin to stir back to life. "You know, on second thought, I think I can go another round."

The beautiful zanpakuto gave him a savage grin. "Fine by me! I wasn't expecting to walk again for a while anyway!" Zabimaru said climbing back onto Ichigo's lap. As she began to ride her new lover again she pulled him into another fervent kiss while the water around them sloshed and splashed….

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Monkeying Around  
Chapter 2

**Squad 6 Building:**

Renji looked up from his desk and saw that only Snake was in the room. He turned his head in confusion, wondering where the other half of his zanpakuto was. Every now and again Chimpette disappeared for several hours at a time, looking quite satisfied for some reason whenever she returned. The silence from the lack of Chimpette's constant whining was so soothing to Renji's weary mind that it was almost disturbing to the lieutenant. Even his captain seemed more at peace without the constant whining or arguing with Senbonzakura.

"Hey Snake! You know where Chimpette's run off to? She keeps disappearing and it's starting to be creepy," he asked the child-half of his zanpakuto.

The red-head snake-boy looked around the room and shrugged, "Beats me. I've no clue where she goes. Can I go play with Sogyo no Kotowari again? His master let them have a game of Twister and it's super fun!" Renji waved his hand dismissively, letting the boy go play.

"Whatever. As long as she's keeping out of trouble, than that's fine by me. Still, where is she?"

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Ichigo! Ahahahaha! Stop that! That tickles!" Zabimaru giggled as Ichigo pressed his face against her back, rubbing it against her fur. The zanpakuto pressed her front against the closet wall, trying her best to hold back her laughing as she felt Ichigo continue to tickle her. It was getting harder to do as Ichigo's hands traveled all over body, finding her most ticklish spots. Ichigo grinned when another giggle slipped out as his hands tickled her sides. He could feel himself harden as her ass pressed against him.

The lovers were currently in one of Squad 13's supply closets having one of their escapades. Zabimaru grinned when Ichigo pulled her aside and sneaked into the closet as they made out. Ichigo rigged the door to only open from their side so they wouldn't be disturbed, giving them permission to cut loose. Zabimaru's hands immediately went to his clothes, tugging them off as his hands fondled her breasts. Once Ichigo was naked, he turned her around and pressed his face against her back, feeling the softness of her green fur.

Feeling something hard poke against her ass Zabimaru turned her head. "Is that your zanpakuto? Or are you just happy to see me, big boy?" she asked slyly with a toothy grin. Ichigo lifted her leg and rubbed his tip against her crotch, moaning as the head slipped into her warm depths. "Ahhh!" Zabimaru moaned as she felt her hole stretched by Ichigo's cock. "Ichigo… fuck me!"

Ichigo's free hand went to her stomach and kept her still as he fucked her. His thrusts were deliberately slow and powerful, wanting to illicit more moans from the woman while enjoying her muffled reactions as she tried to keep her voice down. Ichigo grinned as Zabimaru put her furry arm as a cover to muffle her moans, burying his face in her mallow-colored hair and pressed her against the wall harder. "You know Zabimaru, you keep moaning and we'll get caught."

"No thanks to you!" Zabimaru gasped as Ichigo's hand smacked her soft ass. Ichigo grinned as her hole tightened around his cock. "Ichigo…I'm…I'M…." She gasped as her orgasm began to wind up. She pushed her ass towards his hips until his cock was fully snug in her pussy. Just as she was about to hit her release a noise chimed in.

"Hey, did you hear something?"

Both lovers froze, their hearts beating like bongo drums as they heard voices nearby. Not one of them dared to breathe. Even worse, Ichigo knew who was on the outside of the closet. "Captain Ukitake, did you hear that too?" Rukia asked as she walked up to the closet. '_Ohhh crap….' _Zabimaru stood still in Ichigo's arms, her leg still raised. It that door opened the first thing they'd see was Ichigo plugging her with his large cock.

Sweat rolled down Ichigo's face as he heard the doorknob shake, as if a hand was placed on the other side. Ichigo knew he rigged the lock to open only from his side, but that wouldn't deter Rukia. Before hilarity happened Captain Ukitake's voice cut through the other side, stopping Rukia. "I heard nothing Rukia. Now let's hurry. Shunsui gets mad when we're late for lunch."

Ichigo and Zabimaru heard the footsteps fade away until silence told the two that they'd left. Ichigo whispered into Zabimaru's ear, "You know, you sure tightened up when you thought we were about to get caught." The substitute continued his thrusts, making Zabimaru shake in her arms. He let go of her leg and wrapped his hands around her large breasts, squeezing them as he fucked her. Zabimaru grit her teeth as she came, unable to hold back her low moan as she came all over Ichigo's cock and balls. Ichigo clamped his mouth on her shoulder as he came inside her, moaning into her fur as he filled up the zanpakuto. He could hear Zabimaru sigh in ecstasy as she was filled.

Pulling out of her Ichigo pressed her against the wall, once more enjoying the feel of her soft fur. "That was close; we need to find a new place." Zabimaru turned around and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I've got an idea. And I'm sure you'll just love it." She whispered her idea to him and Ichigo's eyes lit up with evil joy. Just the prospect of it made him grin.

"That has to be the best idea I've ever heard."

**Squad 6: Byakuya's Office.  
12:13 A.M.**

The moon was high in the night sky as Ichigo tiptoed up to the window. He may not have had Yoruichi's stealth skills, but he was sure nobody heard or saw him as he pried open the window and slipped inside. Closing it he heard a voice whisper from behind him. "And what might you be doing here, Ichigo?" Ichigo turned around to address the speaker.

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop by and say hello to an old friend, _Captain Kuchiki._" Zabimaru was lying on top of Byakuya's desk, wearing the man's _Haori _on her body. As Ichigo reached her she wrapped her arms around him and pulled Ichigo on top her. The substitute devoured Zabimaru's kiss as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He shoved all of the papers off the desk to give them more space. Zabimaru bit and nibbled on his neck as her hands undid his _obi _and _shihakusho._ As Ichigo clothes were shed his hands undid the tie to the _Haori_, exposing her body to him. "Oh Ichigo, I've been a baaad captain." Her nails dragged down his back, making him close his eyes at the hot feel.

He flipped her onto her hands and knees, pushing up the jacket up until her ass was showing. "Yes you have, _Captain_. I think you need to be taught a lesson…." Zabimaru gasped when Ichigo's hand cracked against her ass. She smiled and turned her head. "Ooooh, that felt good Ichigo. Spank me harder! I've been so naughty!" she cried with a lustful gaze. Ichigo grinned as he continued to smack her ass. The desk shook a little as Zabimaru gripped it while basking in the pleasurable pain. Hearing Zabimaru's moans made Ichigo's lower half heat up.

Zabimaru cooed as she felt Ichigo rub his manhood against the crack of her ass. "Ichigo, I want you…." She smiled and gripped the desk more tightly as Ichigo pressed down his weight on her as he inched his way into her. Ichigo moaned at the tightness. It never failed to amaze him on how tight she always was despite the fact that they kept fucking like rabbits but he didn't really care why. As he bottomed out in her pussy he looked down at the 6 symbol on the back of the coat. He had to admit this was so much fun he almost wanted to get caught just to see Byakuya's reaction. He smacked his hips against her, setting a fast unforgiving pace. Zabimaru's moans filled the room as Ichigo pounded away at her. She responded to Ichigo's thrusts with her own bucking, her ass slapping against his hips as she felt her pussy being ravished.

Wanting to see Zabimaru's face in ecstasy Ichigo pulled out and flipped her over again. As he slid back into her honeypot again he leaned down and locked lips with her. Her arms and legs wrapped around him as she threw her head back as he fucked her harder. The desk rocked as Ichigo slammed into Zabimaru, her claws digging into his back as her eyes glazed over. "ICHIGO! YOU'RE AMAZING! IT'S TOO GOOD! I'M…I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as she came, biting down on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo could feel his release coming was about to fill up her pussy with his essence when he had a devious idea. Pulling out of her Ichigo started stroking himself until he threw back his head and came. Zabimaru's chest, face and hair were covered with his spunk. The two breathed heavily as they caught their breathe, sweat rolling off their bodies.

_Tap…tap…tap…tap…tap…._

When they heard footsteps approaching they knew they were in trouble. Grabbing Zabimaru Ichigo held her next to him and dove under the desk. The secret lovers heard the door open and a voice rose out from the silence. "Uh, why is brother's office always so messy? Can't Renji go one day without trashing the place?" '_Good lord, Rukia! What, are you suddenly psychic or something?"_ Ichigo heard Rukia pick up the fallen papers and place them back on the desk. Thankfully they heard her head for the door. Before they were out of the woods, they heard her sniff the air. "Sheesh, somebody open the window, it smells!" she said before closing the door. As they came out from underneath the desk Ichigo and Zabimaru looked and each other and laughed. "Wow that was close!" Zabimaru said as she hopped back on the desk. Spreading her legs wide open she fingered her wet hole and smiled. "So, would you like to punish this naughty captain a little more Ichigo?"

Ichigo sat down in Byakuya's chair and beckoned for her to get on his lap, smiling as Zabimaru hopped off the desk and onto his lap….

_**The Next Day….**_

Byakuya had been sitting at his desk all day and he couldn't get the feeling that something was off. The whole room smelled of sweat and foulness, especially at his desk and chair. When he put on his _Haori _saw it had green hair on it and white splotches. '_What the hell? Was somebody wearing my Haori?' _The thought would plague him all day as he continued to work….

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Monkeying Around  
Chapter 3  
IchigoXZabimaru

**A.N.: Alright, I'm back. Sorry if I made you guys worry.**

_**Several Days Later  
**_**Squad 6 Office:**

Chimpette lay on the couch, looking out the window. She'd mostly kept quiet for most of the day. Snake was off gallivanting with Yachiru and Sogyo no Kotowari, leaving her alone with Renji. Her mind wandered to her secret lover Ichigo; she'd missed him terribly. Things just weren't the same without him around to keep her company.

The substitute had left the Soul Society to return to his hollow hunting duties, giving her a parting kiss before leaving. Now that they were literally worlds apart Zabimaru grew despondent from sheer boredom; or at least that was what she kept telling herself. As Renji sat at his desk filling out tedious paperwork her thoughts drifted to her romps with Ichigo, smiling at the memory of having sex right in Renji's chair. It had taken every ounce of restraint to keep herself from laughing every time she saw Byakuya wearing his _Haori._ The captain had given the garment a much needed wash but it didn't fail to make the sly woman grin at the thought of where it had been.

Deciding that she had become to bored she sat up and turned to her master. "Hey Renji," she said as the redhead looked up, "Mind if I take a day off and head for the World of the Living? It's so boring here my head's about to explode."

Renji raised an eyebrow at the strange request. "Why do you want to go there? And what if I'm suddenly in a pinch and need you? With the way things have been going lately the Soul Society can't go 5 minutes without something exploding."

Zabimaru shrugged before smiling. "Relax Renji; I doubt anything serious will pop up for a day or two. Besides, just give me one of those phones you use to get in touch with me and I'll head back here immediately. 'Kay?" Renji pondered it for a moment before reaching into his desk and pulled out a spare phone. Tossing it to Zabimaru Renji said "Take this, it's my spare. What do you plan on doing once you go over there anyway?"

The mallow-haired zanpakuto smiled as she caught the phone. Heading out the door she turned her head and smiled. "Just going to have some fun, that's all. Later Renji!" She closed the door leaving her master to his paperwork.

_**Later….  
**_**Karakura Town: 9:30 P.M.**

Ichigo climbed through his window tired. He'd been chasing hollows throughout the town all day and night. Rukia's replacement was absolutely no help, leaving him to pick up the slack to protect his town. He got back into his human body before a voice made itself known.

"Hey there sexy…."

Ichigo turned around and saw Zabimaru lying on his bed, completely nude. What shocked him wasn't her sudden appearance, but her lack of green fur. Her entire body for the first time was exposed to the boy, allowing Ichigo to see her in all her glory. "You like? I went to that shopkeeper you and Renji are so fond of and got a gigai made for me. I figured you'd like some more skin on skin action." She gave the boy a toothy grin as Ichigo stared at her, completely awed. He had to admit she looked sexy as hell even without the fur. Ichigo quickly shed his clothes before pouncing onto the woman.

Pulling her into a deep kiss, Ichigo moaned at the feel of her cool skin. His hands traveled all over her body which made Zabimaru shiver in ecstasy as Ichigo's hands left her with goosebumps. "Mmm, Ichigo… take me, you sexy beast!" she cried out. Ichigo slid down her front, enjoying the smoothness of her white skin on his face. Reaching her impressive bust, Ichigo groped the large puppies. His thumbs flicked against her pink nipples, earning a lewd moan from Zabimaru as she laid her head back. Taking a supple breast into his mouth Ichigo's tongue attacked the tender nipple. Zabimaru's mouth continued to spew moans as Ichigo switched to the neglected areole. Her fingers dug into Ichigo's scalp as the heat in her chest burned hotter.

Wanting to taste more of her supple flesh Ichigo crept lower down her body until his face was in front of her pussy. Now that he didn't have any obstructive fur to block his view he could see Zabimaru's womanhood fully. Zabimaru spread her legs wider and closed her eyes, sighing as Ichigo's tongue ran along her lips. Her hands left Ichigo's head and clawed at the bedsheets while she felt the slippery tongue crawl into her. "Ichigo…" she whispered as the boy slipped in a finger. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Ichigo's tongue leave her dripping folds and his mouth sucked on her hardened clit. "OH! Ichigo!" she cried out.

The zanpakuto writhed on the bed as her lover continued to eat her out. Ichigo enjoyed listening to her moans, but before Ichigo could add anymore fingers to her dripping snatch Zabimaru sat up and stopped him. "Wait!" she said. "Let's make each other feel good together." Knowing what she meant, Ichigo lied down on the bed and let the beautiful woman get on top of her. Her mouth instantly went to his hard manhood, giving the head a nice lick before her mouth engulfed his shaft. She moaned into the hardness as Ichigo's tongue resumed its ministrations.

Ichigo's hands gripped her bouncy ass, squeezing the tender cheeks as his tongue delved deeper into her crotch. He could feel her tongue rub against the underside of his shaft and he loved every second of it. He felt she was close to her peak by her moaning and sucking and wanted to taste more of her.

Zabimaru could feel her release coming and wanted Ichigo to cum along with her. Her hands crept down to his balls and gave them a good fondling, squeezing them teasingly to make Ichigo moan into her lower half. After having practiced it a little beforehand, Zabimaru gave Ichigo a nice deepthroat, she gagged a little as it went past her throat but held on. Soon both lovers could feel the rising sensation within them hit their peaks. The two moaned into each other's crotches as they came. Zabimaru's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came, her silvery love juices entering Ichigo's waiting mouth. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist as he shot his load into her mouth. Both lovers eagerly drank from the other, delighting in their taste.

Once they were finished Zabimaru rolled off of Ichigo and snuggled onto his side. She sighed as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Zabimaru laid her head on his shoulder, tickling his chin with her nose. "Mmmh Ichigo…" she whispered. She saw that Ichigo's cock had gone limp and smiled. "Your friend down there looks a little worn out. Let's give him a boost." Keeping her arms wrapped around Ichigo, Zabimaru began rubbing her body against Ichigo's, humping him as she nibbled on his neck. Smiling at his lover's friskiness, Ichigo's hands trailed behind her to grope and squeeze her luscious ass.

In no time flat Ichigo's manhood was standing at attention again. Zabimaru licked her lips in anticipation. Ichigo sat up and got between her legs. She grinned as Ichigo kissed her while his tip rubbed against her clit. Her legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist as he pushed himself in. Ichigo hissed in pleasurable pain. It must've been because she was in a gigai, but Zabimaru was tighter than ever! As he shoved himself up to the hilt he waited for Zabimaru's shaking to subside.

Zabimaru gritted her teeth as Ichigo bottomed out inside her. When she'd asked Urahara for the gigai he'd offhandedly mentioned how certain _parts_ would be changed to feel brand new. While she was never a virgin, Renji wasn't when she manifested so neither was she, this was the first time she felt like her pussy was 100% claimed by Ichigo. "More, Ichigo!" she whispered once she'd gotten used to the feel of Ichigo. Ichigo unhooked Zabimaru's legs from his waist and pushed them up to her shoulders. "Oh? Aren't you feeling adventurous?" teased Zabimaru.

Ichigo pulled back until only her pussy was begging for him to come back in. Zabimaru threw her head back as she felt Ichigo ravish her pussy. His name became a mantra she cried out again and again as they fucked. Her nails clawed against his arms and shoulders, trying to claim a piece of him just as he was claiming her body as his own.

Ichigo relished the look on Zabimaru's face. She looked like she was being fucked silly by the boy. Looking downward he was her bared breasts bounce with each thrust into her womanhood, mesmerizing Ichigo. Zabimaru's toes curled as she closed her eyes. "Ichigo…so good! I'm…I'm cumming!" she shrieked before her gaze became covered in stars. Ichigo leaned down and held her still as she came around his cock, enjoying the hot vice around his manhood. As Zabimaru panted for air she was only partially aware of Ichigo shifting positions. She moaned dissapointedly as Ichigo pulled out before the substitute flipped her over. Raising her ass up Ichigo grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto his cock.

Zabimaru moaned into the pillow as Ichigo started fucking her again. Ichigo, wanting to hear those moans unobstructed, got an idea. The zanpakuto yelped as Ichigo grabbed her hair and pulled it. She lifted her head to alleviate the pain slightly and bucked into him. "Oooh! Ichigo, that feels so gooood!" cried out the horny zanpakuto. Using her hair as reins, Ichigo increased the tempo to his thrusts. He could feel the sensation below ascend and tightened his grip on her hair. "Zabimaru… I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside! Give this monkey what she wants!" Zabimaru shouted as she felt another orgasm coming. Ichigo gave a few more heated thrusts before he threw his head back. "ZABIMARU!" he shouted as he came inside her. "ICHIGO!" Zabimaru screamed as she came again from the burning feel of her womb flooded with cum.

Ichigo pulled her close as he lay on his side, his sword still sheathed inside her. Turning her head she gave a Ichigo a sweet and tender kiss on his lips before looking him in the eye. "I love you Ichigo," she whispered. "I know that this was only supposed to be a fling… but just being in your arms makes me happy. When you were gone I felt like a part of me was empty. It wasn't until I came here that I realized what it was. I love you."

Zabimaru moaned as Ichigo pulled out, rolling over to face him without putting a crick in her neck. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I love you too Zabimaru. I've been feeling the same thing you've been feeling. After I came back here I realized just how much you make things seem fun." He nuzzled his face into her mallow hair before continuing. "This may have just been a jab to Renji, but I love you too." Zabimaru smiled warmly at her lover's confession and kissed him deeply.

_**Meanwhile….**_**  
Urahara Shop**

As the two lovers snuggled on the large screen Renji's jaw dropped. Rukia was the same way, she'd suspected something was happening between them when she kept feeling their spirit energies coalesce then suddenly vanish (A.N.: See? Hope that plugs that plot-hole, cause I've got no other excuse) but she never actually expected to see Ichigo and the monkey half of Renji's zanpakuto make the beast with two backs.

"…THEY...WHAT…I DON'T EVEN…" was all Renji could sputter. After Zabimaru left the Soul Society the lieutenant had contacted Urahara and asked if Zabimaru had come by. He'd been alarmed when the shopkeeper informed him when that Zabimaru had requested a gigai but with no clothes. Rushing over there Kisuke showed him that he'd taken the liberty of making of the fly cameras follow her all the way to Ichigo's house. Both he, Rukia, Yoruichi and Renji watched the whole scene as Ichigo and Zabimaru made love.

Sitting in a chair with a tub of popcorn, Yoruichi couldn't stop laughing. "Wow Renji, Guess this explains why your squad office smells like sex!" she laughed as Renji's face continued to redden. "Still, this should be interesting," the former captain said teasingly, "I guess little Ichigo's gotten a monkey _onto_ his back!"

Renji stormed off as Rukia, Kisuke and Yoruichi busteda gut laughing….

**The End**


End file.
